Rahasia Hati
by Ran Hime
Summary: Pertemuannya dengan Itachi, membuat Deidara menemukan kembali apa yang telah hilang dalam hidupnya. Namun ketika satu persatu rahasia terungkap, akankah ia mampu bertahan?/ "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Masuk ke rumah ini dengan mendekati kakakku?"/ "Hei, Itachi .. Apakah dendammu terhadap Sasuke sudah terpenuhi?"/ ItaDei/ SasuDei/ SasuSaku/ Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rahasia Hati © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei Slight SasuDei_

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _M rated_

 _AU, OOC,, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 1

.

"Dokter sudah menunggu Anda, Namikaze-san."

Deidara tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia bergegas bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti perempuan di depannya. Ia tidak berharap akan mendapat kabar buruk setelah memasuki ruangan dokter nanti. Ia hanya lelah. Deidara mencoba menekankan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa sadar Deidara berhenti melangkah ketika melewati persimpangan di mana sebuah ruangan ICU berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memicingkan matanya, melihat pria yang sedang berdiri memeluk seorang wanita. Wanita yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu ICU itu nampak sedang menangis dengan wajah khawatir.

Namun bukan wanita itu yang menarik perhatian Deidara. Pria yang sedang memeluk wanita itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Namikaze-san?"

Deidara tersentak kaget. Ia menggeleng lalu kembali mengikuti perawat yang sempat berhenti menegurnya tadi.

Mungkin ia salah lihat. Ada begitu banyak pria dengan potongan rambut seperti pantat ayam. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang mempunyai warna rambut hitam. Sekali lagi Deidara meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

 _Rahasia Hati_

.

.

"Hanya stress dan kurang istirahat."

"Kau yakin?"

Deidara terlihat gelisah dan mendesak pria di depannya.

"Lalu apa aku harus berkata jika kau sedang hamil?" Pria berjas putih itu membuang nafas dengan kesal.

Deidara tertawa hambar, "kau pasti bercanda."

"Pria itu balik tertawa lalu diam dan menatap tajam Deidara, "aku memang bercanda."

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pria itu menatapnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka tatapan ingin tahu itu, "apa?" Deidara menatap kesal pria itu.

"Ada masalah apa kali ini?"

"Diamlah Kabuto!"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Deidara membuang muka kembali. Menyembunyikan raut wajah yang menyimpan kesedihan itu.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Deidara termenung, "ya, baik-baik saja."

Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Semua yang terjadi selalu saja dianggap baik-baik saja oleh Deidara. Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dan banyak berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sasuke yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak mempunyai waktu lagi walau hanya sekedar menggodanya. Bahkan ia bisa menghitung berapa kali Sasuke tidur di ranjang mereka selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

"Kau butuh seseorang yang bisa menyemangatimu."

"Aku bukan pasien yang besok akan mati, dokter Kabuto," ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Mungkin saja Kabuto tengah mengejeknya karena ia tidak lagi mempunyai siapa-siapa. Kedua kakaknya sudah memutuskan hubungan. Dan enggan menemui dirinya setelah ia memutuskan memilih hidup dengan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan mencoba berdiri sendiri selama hampir lima tahun dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kedua kakaknya lebih memilih melepaskan dirinya setelah mereka tidak berhasil membawanya pulang. Mau dipaksa bagaimana pun juga, ia tetap tidak bisa menyukai wanita pilihan kedua kakaknya.

"Dei, kau baik-baik saja?" Kabuto jadi merasa bersalah ketika melihat pipi Deidara basah.

"Tentu saja." Buru-buru Deidara mengusap pipinya lalu bangkit dari kursi, "aku pulang dulu dan terima kasih."

Deidara tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kabuto di ruangannya.

.

.

 _Rahasia Hati - ItaDei_

.

.

Deidara menemukan sepasang sepatu milik Sasuke ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Dengan tersenyum ia buru-buru berlari ke dalam memasuki kamar. Namun ia tidak menemukan Sasuke di sana dan hanya terdengar suara gemericik di kamar mandi.

Deidara melepas jaket panjangnya dan menaruhnya di sofa. Keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan kaos pendek. Dengan gembira ia pergi ke dapur dan memasak makan malam. Ia begitu senang Sasuke pulang setelah hampir tiga minggu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar kota.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi, menghampiri Deidara yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kan?" Deidara berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan kecewa ketika melihat penampilan Sasuke, "kau akan pergi lagi?" Deidara menaruh piring terakhir yang berisi makanan di atas meja.

"Ada masalah di Getsugakure, jadi aku harus pergi ke sana malam ini. Penerbangan terakhir satu jam lagi." Sasuke duduk di depan meja dan mulai membuka piring di depannya.

"Kau hanya karyawan biasa tapi kenapa kau yang harus kesana." Deidara mencibir, mengingatkan jika Sasuke bahkan tidak mempunyai jabatan penting namun selalu saja dia yang membereskan masalah di perusahan tempatnya bekerja.

"Kita sudah membahasnya. Itu bisa membuatku mendapatkan promosi kenaikan jabatan." Sasuke mengambil nasi dan mulai memakannya.

"Kau tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan putri petinggi perusahaan, kan?" tanpa rasa bersalah Deidara kembali menyindir.

Sasuke tersedak dan buru-buru mengambil air dan meminumnya, "kau bicara apa? Jangan mulai lagi."

Deidara meletakkan dengan kasar sendok yang baru saja ia ambil. Tanpa menatap Sasuke ia meraih apel merah di keranjang buah, mengambil pisau buah dan mulai mengupas apel merah di tangannya. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan nasib buah di tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dei?" Sasuke segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Deidara. Ia merampas pisau itu dan membantingnya ke lantai, jauh dari Deidara.

Apel di tangan Deidara jatuh begitu saja. Deidara hanya diam melihat ke dalam mata Sasuke. Ia bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit di tangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari luka gores pergelangan tangannya. Cukup dalam namun tidak sampai melukai urat nadinya.

Deidara hanya ingin Sasuke-nya yang dulu.

"Kau sudah berubah, Sasuke." Deidara hampir menangis.

"Kau bicara apa?"

Deidara melepas kaosnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha memegang tangannya yang terluka.

"Kau sudah bosan denganku, kan?"

Deidara meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha melepas celananya namun Sasuke menghentikannya. Menarik lengan Deidara dengan cepat hingga tubuhnya tersentak. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu menatap Sasuke dengan kecewa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Deidara meringis merasakan cengkeraman Sasuke di tangannya yang terluka. Ia benar-benar kecewa.

Dulu tanpa melakukan hal gila seperti itu, Sasuke akan menggendongnya ke kamar dan mereka bercinta setiap waktu, namun kini Sasuke bahkan selalu mendapatkan alasan untuk menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Deidara ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak dapat mengalir. Hanya darah di pergelangan tangannya yang mulai jatuh ke lantai. Apa kurangnya dirinya hingga Sasuke benar-benar telah berubah.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu sebelum berangkat."

Deidara menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke dan berjalan cepat ke dalam kamar. Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan Sasuke.

.

.

 _Ran Hime_

.

.

Deidara berusaha bangun ketika mendengar suara bel apartemennya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing hanya dengan dua gelas alkohol. Dari dulu ia memang payah kalau soal minum.

Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan menuju pintu. Tamu di depan pintunya sungguh tidak sabaran. Deidara mendengus. Ia akan memukul siapapun yang berani mengganggunya di saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Dan lagi siapa yang bertamu tengah malam.

Deidara memutar kunci dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengenali seseorang di depannya di saat dia sedang mabuk berat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh kedua pipi pria di depannya.

"Kau kembali Sasuke?" Deidara tertawa kecil. Sepercik harapan dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke kembali muncul.

Pria di depannya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Deidara dan menatap mata biru kehijauan itu. Tanpa mengatakan sepatahkata pun pria itu mengecup bibir Deidara. Mendorong masuk tubuh Deidara.

Pria itu melepas ciumannya dan memberi kesempatan Deidara untuk bernafas. Ia mengunci pintu di belakangnya lalu menuntun Deidara menuju kamar sembari kembali mencium Deidara kembali.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rahasia Hati © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei Slight SasuDei_

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _M rated_

 _AU, OOC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menyenderkan punggungnya, menyamankan tubuhnya di kursi. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam Deidara yang mulai membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Kau bicara apa?" Deidara membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang masih tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Deidara yang mencoba mencari celana pendeknya.

"Dengan siapa kau mengotori ranjang ini? Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan semua ini?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

Namun Deidara hanya diam tidak menghiraukan setiap kalimat yang Sasuke katakan.

"Hei, Dei ... Berapa banyak pria yang menggantikan aku-"

"Kau bicara apa?" Deidara mendongak, menatap kecewa Sasuke.

"Bicara apa katamu?" Sasuke mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia balas menatap tajam Deidara yang masih belum menemukan pakaian dalamnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, kemana Sasuke melemparnya, "penerbangan dibatalkan. Aku buru-buru kesini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi ini yang kau beri, hah?"

Deidara turun dari ranjang dan berusaha meraih pakaian dalamnya yang tergeletak di samping meja. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, Sasuke mencekal lengannya yang terluka hingga membuat dia mundur selangkah.

"Kau dengar aku atau tidak?"

Deidara menghempas tangan Sasuke. Ia kembali menatap sasuke. Ia tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Pria itu bilang mencintainya. Pria itu datang lalu menciumnya dan berakhir di atas ranjang, namun kini menuduhnya bercinta dengan orang lain.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menahan nafas sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Deidara, "Dengan siapa kau tidur kali ini? Aku meninggalkanmu sebentar dan ini yang kulihat setelah kembali? Dan kau menuduhku berselingkuh?"

Deidara mengernyit, masih kurang paham dengan apa yang Sasuke maksud. Bukannya Sasuke yang menghabiskan malam dengannya malam tadi. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaiamana Sasuke menciumnya penuh gairah. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke mencumbunya dan mengumbar kata-kata cinta.

"Apa kau lupa atau sengaja lupa, Sasuke?" Deidara tertawa mengejek. "Betapa bergairahnya kau tadi malam dan sekarang kau bertanya dengan siapa aku membuka kakiku?"

Buaghh ...

Deidara memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit. Tanpa ia sadari air mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Sasuke memukulnya? Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya kelelahan bekerja, kini membuat sudut bibirnya sobek.

"Hei, Dei ... Kita akhiri saja sampai di sini." Sasuke membuang mukanya dan menghindari tatapan menyedihkan dari mata hijau kebiruan milik Deidara.

Deidara menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan membiarkan air mata mulai jatuh satu persatu. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun ingin membayangkan saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Sasuke benar-benar telah bosan dengannya.

Deidara jatuh terduduk bersama selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia tidak mampu berucap apapun. Segalanya serasa hilang dari pikirannya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar kata perpisahan dari Sasuke. Ia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk bersama Sasuke. Ia bahkan rela melepas kedua kakaknya dan memilih Sasuke. Dan kini Sasuke ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Sasuke."

"Kuharap kau sudah tidak disini saat aku kembali nanti." itu adalah kalimat yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan Deidara sendirian. Kalimat perpisahan yang tidak akan pernah Deidara lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Deidara menghapus air yang mengalir dipipinya. Ia mulai terisak ketika air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti dan semakin banyak. Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya? Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ia tidak lagi punya tempat untuk pulang.

.

.

Rahasia Hati.

.

.

"Namikaze Deidara?"

Deidara berhenti berjalan ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang pria tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis di bibir. Deidara tersenyum paksa lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi benar, itu kau?" pria itu berjalan menghampiri Deidara. Mata hitamnya penuh binar itu menatap Deidara. Seolah tengah mengucap syukur, "kau tidak mengingatku?"

Deidara menggeleng lemah. Jika boleh jujur, ingatannya memang lemah. Bahkan mungkin ia juga tidak akan mengingat wajah kedua kakaknya jika ia tidak melihat potret mereka di majalah bisnis yang diam-diam ia sembunyikan dari Sasuke.

"Itachi - Uchiha Itachi."

Pria bernama Itachi itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu Deidara menjabat tangannya.

.

.

Sekarang Deidara mengingatnya. Awal mereka bertemu adalah saat ia baru saja menginjak usia 14 tahun. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya di kantor milik kakak keduanya. Di sana ia bertemu Itachi yang saat itu sedang bersama dengan ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang Itachi dan tuan besar Uchiha itu lakukan di sana. Kakak keduanya - Uzumaki Kyuubi - tidak membolehkan dia mengetahui tentang apapun kegiatan yang yang berhubungan dengan bisnis atau pekerjaan yang lainnya.

Lalu pertemuan pertama itu berujung perkenalan. Kyuubi ataupun Tuan besar Uchiha -Fugaku- tidak merasa terganggu akan pertemanan yang mulai mereka jalin, walau nantinya Deidara tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di Perusahaan Uzumaki sebagai pemegang kekuasaan.

Setelah dua tahun berjalan baik-baik saja, Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja mengirim Deidara ke sekolah asrama dan setelahnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Deidara tersenyum canggung. Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan ia merasa asing akan obrolan di jam makan siang itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Deidara nampak gelisah. Ia teringat akan majalah bulanan yang pernah ia baca tanpa ia beli itu. Bagaimana Itachi menggantikan Fugaku dalam menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Uzumaki setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia membaca tumpukan kertas yang berharga mahal.

"Kyuubi-san bilang kau sedang dalam masa memberontak, jadi kalian bertengkar saat kutanya kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke kantor kakakmu."

Deidara tertawa hambar, mencoba membunuh kecanggungan yang belum ia cairkan sama sekali. Ia merasa bingung harus menjawab apa untuk mengimbangi obrolan itu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu jika kakaknya mengatakan kebohongan tersebut. Namikaze Deidara telah melarikan diri saat berusia dua puluh tahun demi pria miskin yang bahkan untuk membeli makan siang saja tidak bisa. Kenyataanya bahwa ia membangkang dan melawan kakaknya lalu ikut hidup dalam kekurangan bersama Sasuke. Tapi kini pria itu membuangnya setelah keuangannya membaik dengan bekerja di perusahaan yang lumayan besar.

Deidara meremas kedua tangannya di bawah meja. Tanpa sadar bibirnya bergetar ketika ia kembali mengingat Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membuangnya begitu saja.

"Dei ... " Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit hanya untuk mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Deidara, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Deidara hanya menggeleng dan membuat kecemasan Itachi semakin memuncak, "bibirmu sakit?"

Deidara hanya diam dalam keterkejutan ketika Itachi berdiri dengan kasar dan berjalan ke tempat dimana ia duduk. Lalu memegang dagunya begitu saja sampai ia mendongak. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak merasakan perhatian yang Itachi berikan di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sepuluh tahun. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat onik Itachi memancarkan kekhawatiran. Andai saja itu Sasuke. Sampai saat itu, pikirannya akan Sasuke membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Deidara menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia mencoba berbicara dengan normal meski itu sia-sia saja.

"A-aku baru saja putus dan kami bertengkar."

Tanpa Deidara tahu, Itachi tersenyum puas di balik kekhawatirannya itu. Rasa senang seperti meledak dalam dadanya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengucap syukur.

Itachi menurunkan badannya dan berjongkok di samping kursi Deidara. Ia meraih kedua tangan Deidara lalu tersenyum, "ada baiknya jika kau memang berpisah dengan kekasihmu."

"Apa?" Deidara cukup syok mendengar bagaimana seseorang merasa bahagia melihat kesedihan orang lain. Ia membuka bibirnya dan bersiap memaki Itachi karena ketidaksopananya itu, namun ...

"Aku bisa mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk melamarmu."

"Hah." Deidara tersedak ludahnya. Kemarahannya menguap dan berganti kebingungan. Pria yang pernah ia kenal selama dua tahun kini melamarnya setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu. Ia pasti salah dengar. Deidara ingin tertawa namun tidak bisa. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Menikahlah denganku, Dei."

"Ap-apa maksudmu Itachi-san?"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu."

"Tapi-"

"Ayo kita minta restu kedua kakakmu."

Deidara kelabakan ketika Itachi meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya paksa meninggalkan makan siang yang bahkan belum ia lakukan. Ia merasa gugup, cemas dan ketakutan mengingat perkataan Itachi. Ia tidak mau bertemu kedua kakaknya. Ia tidak siap kembali bertatap muka dengan kedua kakaknya yang sudah memutuskan hubungan.

Demi tuhan, ia tidak mau kembali hanya untuk merasakan betapa sakitnya pukulan kakaknya dari tongkat kesayangan Kyuubi.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...

Terima kasih sudah berkenan menerima ff ini. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan jika ff ini hanya akan terfokus antara Deidara, Itachi dan Sasuke saja.


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rahasia Hati © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei Slight SasuDei_

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _M rated_

 _AU, OOC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 3

.

Itachi memejamkan matanya setiap kali bunyi cambukan terdengar. Sungguh bukan ini yang ia harapkan dari pertemuan Deidara dengan kedua kakaknya. Ia pikir semua akan berjalan lancar. Deidara akan mendapatkan pelukan atau hanya sekedar pertemuan yang mengharukan. Namun apa yang Itachi lihat telah menghancurkan perkiraan itu.

Itachi dapat melihat tubuh Deidara bergetar setiap kali cambukan Kyuubi mengenai punggung yang terbalut mantel panjang itu. Masih segar apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di kantor Kyuubi. Kedua pewaris Ōtsutsuki dari keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze itu menyambut ia dan Deidara dengan tampang mengejek. Padahal yang datang adalah adik mereka sendiri. Kyuubi menghina Deidara habis-habisan, sementara Naruto hanya diam menonton sambil duduk di pinggiran meja kerja Kyuubi. Hingga sampai kemudian Kyuubi memerintahkan Deidara untuk berlutut dan setelahnya pemuda itu harus menahan sakit dari cambukan yang Kyuubi berikan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memanjakanmu hingga membuatmu menjadi pemberontak seperti itu."

Itachi hanya bisa diam melihat Kyuubi masih saja membuat luka di punggung Deidara. Ia tidak mempunyai hak sedikitpun untuk berbicara, meskipun ia ingin.

"Sudah, Kyuu! Hentikan!" Naruto turun dari meja dan membalas tatapan tajam tidak suka dari Kyuubi yang kesenangannya diganggu.

Itachi dapat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah Deidara dan berjongkok di depan adik bungsunya itu. Naruto menyentuh kedua pundak Deidara, berniat membantu adiknya agar bisa berdiri. Ia terkejut ketika Deidara mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kakaknya itu. Deidara tidak sedikitpun meneteskan air matanya, meski raut wajahnya menyimpan kesakitan. Matanya memerah menahan raungan yang seharusnya dikeluarkan setiap kali Kyuubi mencambuknya.

"Ayo berdiri. Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Itachi dapat menangkap rasa kecewa yang Naruto rasakan saat Deidara hanya diam menurut. Yang Naruto tahu Deidara cukup cerewet selama belasan tahun ia mengenal adiknya. Ada rasa sakit yang menyelinap masuk ketika ia melihat Deidara hanya diam dan menurut pada apapun yang Naruto lakukan terhadap bungsu Namikaze dari Minato itu.

Naruto hendak membuka mantel panjang yang dikenakan Deidara, namun Deidara lebih dulu menepis tangan Naruto sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Maaf Namikaze-sama. Saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Namikaze-sama?" Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar panggilan itu. Sampai sebegitukah dirinya menjadi orang asing bagi Deidara? "Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai kau-"

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya,." Deidara nampak gelisah. Tidak berani menatap mata kakak sulungnya sebentar pun, "maaf karena telah membuat posisimu terancam setelah lahir," Deidara meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Maaf telah membunuh ayahmu." air mata Deidara jatuh begitu saja tanpa ia sadari, "maaf untuk semua Namikaze-sama."

Itachi dapat melihat lebih dalam lagi kekecewaan yang Naruto rasakan. Pria itu benar-benar terluka melihat sikap Deidara yang menganggap Naruto adalah majikannya dan bukannya kakaknya. Ia tidak mengerti sedikit pun tentang apa yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga hingga Deidara harus memanggil Naruto sehormat itu. Sepuluh tahun lalu, interaksi mereka bertiga tidaklah seperti yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Naruto hanya menggangguk pasrah akan sikap Deidara. Sebisa mungkin ia menyimpan rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya dengan kejam. Ia bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki bersama Deidara.

"Saya akan mengobati luka dari hukuman Uzumaki-sama di rumah." Deidara bergegas bangkit dan merapikan bajunya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Memangnya kau punya rumah?" Kyuubi membuka mulut kejamnya begitu saja.

"Cukup Kyuu!" Naruto hampir saja berteriak mendengar kalimat kejam dari saudara tirinya itu.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa?" Kyuubi melempar cambuk di tangannya, "Bahkan aku masih kesal. Jika saja aku tahu siapa yang membawa lari adikku, aku akan mematahkan kedua kakinya."

"Anda tidak berhak atas itu!" Deidara memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di punggungnya, "bahkan untuk menyebutku seorang adik."

Itachi masih diam menyaksikan drama keluarga di depannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang buruknya hubungan para pewaris Ōtsutsuki Group. Media selalu memperlihatkan bagaimana semua nampak begitu harmonis.

"Seharusnya saya tidak datang ke sini."

Itachi memandang Deidara yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tanpa mengajaknya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan semua hal yang membuat Deidara tersakiti.

"Kau yang memulai dan aku yang akan mengakhirinya. Keberhasilan sepenuhnya ada di tanganmu. Kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku."

Itachi mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar untuk mengejar Deidara.

.

.

"Dei, berhenti." Itachi berlari mengejar Deidara yang berjalan cepat menuju lift. Ia tidak habis pikir jika semua yang sudah ia susun harus berantakan karena ulah si brengsek Kyuubi. Pria itu benar-benar selalu suka seenaknya. Pria itu tidak berpikir bagaimana sulitnya menjalankan semuanya hingga Sasuke bisa melepaskan Deidara. Satu langkah lagi ia bisa membawa Deidara ke rumahnya, namun Kyuubi mengacaukan segalanya.

"Deidara!"

Itachi berhasil mengejar Deidara masuk ke dalam lift. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Memberikan waktu untuk Deidara menenangkan perasaannya lebih dulu. Ia tidak boleh gegabah dalam bertindak atau semua akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Hei, Itachi-san ... Kenapa kau melamarku?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Deidara yang memandang ke depan.

"Karena aku menyukaimu sejak dulu."

Itachi benar-benar mengutuki sikap Kyuubi yang telah merusak semua rencananya. Ia jadi tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Jika Kyuubi menginginkan adiknya kembali, harusnya pria itu menyambut adiknya dengan senang dan semuanya beres. Tapi pria itu malah menyakiti hati Deidara dengan kejam.

"Harusnya kau bertanya lebih dulu, apa aku menyukai pria sepertimu, lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika aku adalah seseorang yang menyukai perempuan dan bukannya pria."

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku." Itachi meraih pundak Deidara begitu saja dan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia memasang ekspresi tulus dan memperlihatkan jika Deidara begitu sangat berarti bagi Itachi.

"Dan aku akan menyerah ketika kau memang tidak bisa memberikan hatimu." Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Deidara, "karena aku bukan orang egois yang akan melakukan segalanya untuk memenuhi hasratku."

Itachi menatap Deidara dengan dalam, "jika kau menerima lamaranku, maka datangnya saat makan malam di kediaman Uchiha." Itachi tersenyum paksa, "aku akan menganggap lamaranku ditolak jika kau tidak datang."

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar. Itachi bergegas keluar dalam lift dan meninggalkan Deidara sendirian. Malam nanti yang akan menjadi penentu dimana ia akan menang atau kalah.

.

.

Rahasia hati

.

.

Itachi nampak gelisah ketika Deidara tidak kunjung datang. Anggota keluarga telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Seharusnya makan malam telah dimulai sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun Itachi meminta ijin agar semua mau menunggu sebentar saja. Ia sungguh berharap jika Deidara akan datang memenuhi undangannya.

Itachi memandang jam di dinding dengan kecewa. Mungkin seharusnya ia memang mendekati Deidara lebih lama lagi sebelum melamar pemuda itu. Namun semua sudah terlanjur, bukan?

Itachi menoleh ketika melihat seseorang datang bersama pelayan ke arah meja makan. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika ia melihat Deidara datang memenuhi undangannya. Dengan buru-buru ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan cepat menemui Deidara. Dengan senang ia menuntun Deidara ke meja makan. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan bahagia.

"Ayah, ini orang yang aku maksud," ujarnya lantas memperkenalkan Deidara kepada orang tuanya sebagai calon pasangannya.

Deidara mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi setelah Fugaku mempersilahkan dirinya untuk bergabung. Ia tersenyum setiap kali menanggapi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Namikaze?" Mikoto nampak antusias dengan obrolan itu dan melupakan makanan di depannya yang belum tersentuh, "Kau pewaris termuda Ōtsutsuki Group itu? Bukankah dia menghilang beberapa tahun lalu?"

Deidara menatap wanita paruh bayah yang masih nampak cantik itu. Andai ibunya masih hidup, mungkin ibunya juga akan secantik Mikoto. Namun sayang, ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat wajah ibunya dengan jelas. Ia hanya melihat wajah orang tuanya dari photo yang dipajang di rumah utama.

"Bukankah dari dulu keberadaan saya memang disembunyikan, bibi?!"

Deidara jadi teringat kembali kenangan dimana ia harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena penembakan di saat menemani dirinya saat kelulusan taman kanak-kanak. Karena pembunuhan itu, para Tetua Ōtsutsuki memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan identitas Deidara. Mereka berpikir jika target selanjutnya pastilah putra kedua Minato. Tidak ada yang bisa mengatasi kasus tersebut, bahkan hingga banyak pihak yang menyarankan untuk menutup kasus tersebut.

"Ah, ya kau benar." Mikoto tersenyum canggung, merasa tidak enak hati karena secara tidak langsung telah mengingatkan peristiwa masa kecil Deidara.

"Bisakah kita mulai makan? Aku benar-benar lapar."

Deidara tercekat ketika mendengar suara dingin itu. Dunianya serasa berhenti berputar, meski dadanya berdegup dengan kencang. Deidara mencoba menoleh meski rasanya begitu berat. Ia pasti salah dengar.

Ada rasa sakit ketika kenyataan begitu kejam. Tanpa sadar ia ingin menangis melihat sosok Sasuke tengah memasang wajah sinis. Dan lagi apa yang Sasuke lakukan di kediaman Uchiha?

"Oh iya Dei, dia adikku satu-satunya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan di sebelah Sasuke adalah istrinya, Uchiha Sakura."

Deidara menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia masih tidak percaya pada penjelasan yang Itachi berikan. Tidak mungkin pria itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia pasti salah dengar. Ia telah menjalani masa sulit dalam hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Pria itu Sasuke-nya.

"Dei ada apa?"

Deidara menggeleng lalu menunduk. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke telah menjalani pernikahan dengan seorang wanita tanpa ia ketahui. Ia jadi merasa bodoh karena telah meninggalkan kedua kakaknya demi pria pembohong. Lantas, apakah ia bisa berharap pada Itachi? Jika Sasuke bisa membohonginya, mungkin saja Itachi juga bisa membohonginya. Sampai saat semua itu belum terjadi, mungkin ada baiknya ia memberi kesempatan pada Itachi.

.

.

.

To be continue ...


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rahasia Hati © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei Slight SasuDei_

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _M rated_

 _AU, OOC, Yaoi, Typo._

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

"Aku senang Itachi-kun akhirnya mau menikah."

Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura. Deidara tidak bisa menolak ketika Sakura menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani dia berkeliling di Manshion Uchiha setelah makan malam. Ia tidak bisa pulang karena Mikoto memintanya untuk menginap.

"Kuharap Itachi-kun bisa terlihat 'hidup' lagi."

"Terlihat 'hidup'?" ucapnya tanpa sadar ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh adik ipar Itachi itu.

"Yah, dulu dia tidak sedingin sekarang. Dulu ia lebih banyak tersenyum dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya di rumah," ujar Sakura sembari mengingat bagaimana Itachi yang ia kenal dulu. Ia dan Itachi telah menghabiskan masa kecil bersama bahkan berlanjut sampai ia menikah dengan Sasuke, "tapi beberapa tahun lalu ia terlihat berubah. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja.

Deidara hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak mengenal Itachi seperti Sakura mengenal pria itu. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu. Itachi selalu bersikap ramah dan lembut terhadap dirinya. Bahkan Itachi selalu baik kepadanya. Semua perhatian dan sikap yang diperlihatkan Itachi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Sarada mencarimu."

Deidara mendongak ketika mendengar suara dingin itu. Suara Sasuke-nya. Rasa kecewa kembali merayap masuk ke hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak akan bisa percaya jika Sasuke mengkhianati dirinya sampai sejauh itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia masih belum bisa membenci Sasuke walau kenyataan yang ia terima begitu pahit.

"Sebentar lagi kami kembali, Sasuke-kun."

"Temui Sarada. Aku yang akan menemani kakak ipar berkeliling."

Sakura tersenyum kepada Deidara. Seolah meminta maaf atas berakhirnya obrolan mereka karena putri kecilnya bangun dan mencarinya.

"Maaf, Namikaze-san. Aku harus pergi. Putriku sedang mencariku."

Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia bisa apa jika perempuan cantik itu harus pergi dan meninggalkan dirinya bersama pria brengsek itu. Ia bisa apa jika orang yang paling ingin ia hindari malah berdiri di depannya dengan enggan. Ia bisa apa? Itachi harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan tidak bisa menemaninya berkeliling.

"Namikaze?" Sasuke mencibir, membuatnya tersadar dan menatap pria itu, "Aku bahkan baru tahu jika orang yang berdiri di depanku adalah anak manja yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang kakaknya."

Itukah yang Sasuke tahu mengenai dirinya? Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehidupannya. Dan tidak seharusnya Sasuke bicara seperti itu. Apa Sasuke sudah lupa, jika ialah yang harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua selama Sasuke menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyebut dirinya anak manja, sementara Sasuke sendiri hidup dengan uang orang tuanya.

Deidara tidak berniat meladeni pria. Itu. Ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun Sasuke mencengkal tangannya hingga mau tidak mau ia harus berbalik.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, kakak ipar!" ujar Sasuke sinis dan meremas pergelangan tangan Deidara dengan erat hingga Deidara meringis.

"Lepas!" Deidara meringis menahan sakit dari luka sayat di tangannya itu, Lepaskan!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Masuk ke rumah ini dengan mendekati kakakku?"

"Kau bicara apa." Deidara meronta, mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke, "kau menyakitiku Uchiha-san." mata Deidara mulai berkaca-kaca ketika cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin erat.

"Uchiha-san?" Sasuke membeo, "apa yang sedang kau rencakan, hah!"

Deidara menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah kesakitan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya yang terasa sakit saat ia berusaha menahan sakit di tangannya.

Haruskah Sasuke menyakiti dirinya terus menerus dengan tuduhan itu? Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Sasuke seorang Uchiha. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke ternyata adik laki-laki Itachi. Jika ia tahu, mungkin ia akan menolak lamaran Itachi hari itu dan memilih untuk menjadi gelandangan saja. Tapi ia bisa apa?

"Kau yang lebih dulu berbohong, kenapa menyalahkanku?" dengan bibir bergetar Deidara mencoba melawan Sasuke.

Ia sudah lelah akan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke ingin benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan mereka, maka ia sudah merelakan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab masalah dalam hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Ia cukup tahu diri. Cukup ia yang tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati. Dan membungkam bibirnya adalah satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik untuk diambil.

"Tinggalkan Itachi!"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang meminta kakakmu untuk berhenti mengejarku?"

"Apa?" Sasuke menarik lengan Deidara hingga tubuh kurus itu terdorong ke depan tubuh Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Uchiha-san." Deidara kembali meronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Deidara. Ia berbalik sebentar lalu kembali berbalik dan menghantam pipi Deidara dengan pukulan tangannya. Deidara yang terkejut tidak mampu menghindari dan tersungkur. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Deidara dan memaksa Deidara untuk bangun. Ia kembali memukul perut Deidara. Ia mengabaikan setiap rintihan Deidara. Ia harus menyingkirkan Deidara jika ingin kehidupan damainya dengan Sakura terus berlanjut.

Sasuke kembali memukul Deidara yang bahkan tidak melawan sedikitpun. Sampai ketika tubuh Deidara terdorong ke belakang dan terhantam pinggiran pot, Sasuke baru berhenti. Ia menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mulai gusar ketika Deidara berhenti bergerak. Ia mulai merasa takut saat ia sudah berlebihan. Ia hanya ingin Deidara pergi dari kehidupan damainya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Deidara?"

Seketika itu jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar jeritan kakaknya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat kakaknya berlari menghampiri Deidara yang terkulai tidak jauh darinya.

"Darah?"

Sasuke terkejut melihat telapak tangan kakaknya berlumuran darah saat memegang kepala deidara. Ia semakin panik.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" teriak Itachi sembari merengkuh tubuh lemas Deidara dan membopongnya menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam melihat kepanikan kakaknya. Tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengambil Deidara dari tangannya? Bagaimana bisa kakaknya mengambil Deidara dari cengkeraman tangannya yang sedikit melonggar? Ia tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berlanjut. Deidara bukan milik kakaknya.

.

.

Rahasia hati

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itachi memegang tangan Deidara ketika pemuda itu telah bangun.

Itachi begitu cemas saat dokter menyarankan agar Deidara dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan yang lebih lengkap. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika ia keluar dari rumah, maka Kyuubi pasti akan tahu jika telah terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya.

"Itachi-san ..."

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Dei." Itachi meremas lembut tangan Deidara, "kau terus saja tidak sadar dan tak kunjung bangun."

Deidara tersenyum lemah dan berujar, "aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-san." Deidara menatap onik Itachi dengan sedih, "kau menungguku semalaman? Kau belum istirahat sama sekali?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kondisimu masih lemah." Itachi membalas senyuman Deidara, "aku-"

"Ranjang ini terlalu besar untukku. Kau bisa istirahat disini."

"Aku masih belum mengantuk," Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Deidara, "Kenapa Sasuke melukaimu? Kalian saling mengenal?"

Itachi sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat raut wajah Deidara perlahan berubah sedih.

"Dia dua tingkat di atasku ketika kuliah dulu." Deidara menghindari tatapan Itachi, "mungkin dia kurang menyukaiku."

"Tapi itu tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuknya melukaimu."

"Itachi-san ... Jangan mengungkit masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar."

Itachi menghela napas. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan memutar ke arah sisi ranjang satunya. Dengan pelan ia menaiki ranjang empuk itu lalu berbaring di samping Deidara. Sesuai permintaan Deidara, ia tidak akan membahas perbuatan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja ia masih bingung mencari alasan ketika Kyuubi melihat memar di wajah Deidara. Bisa saja Kyuubi akan mengkhianati dirinya dan membatalkan rencana pernikahan antara dia dan Deidara.

"Tidurlah, Dei."

"Selamat malam."

Dan setelahnya Itachi tidak lagi mendengar suara Deidara.

.

.

Rahasia Hati - ItaDei

.

.

Sesuai perkiraan Itachi, Kyuubi terus-terusan mendesak menuntut penjelasan mengenai luka di wajah Deidara. Ia pikir makan malam bersama kedua kakak Deidara akan sama lancarnya ketika Deidara datang kemarin malam. Namun Kyuubi tidak berhenti bertanya tentang bagaimana penyerangan terhadap Deidara di kediaman Uchiha yang begitu ketat penjagaannya.

"Jangan membuatku ingin tertawa, Fugaku-san," cibir Kyuubi, "bagaimana bisa orang asing masuk ke rumahmu?"

Itachi dapat melihat wajah tegas ayahnya sedikit tegang. Kyuubi memang terkenal sebagai rubah licik yang sanggup menyudutkan siapapun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyuubi-san. Lain kali hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi."

Kyuubi tersenyum seolah meremehkan, "aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko seperti itu." Kyuubi menatap Deidara yang sedari tadi hanya diam, "sampai pernikahan mereka, aku tidak akan mengijinkan adikku menemui anakmu."

Dan seketika itu Deidara mendongak. Mata hijau kebiruannya menatap Kyuubi sengit, seolah tidak terima akan keputusan yang diambil oleh Kyuubi dengan seenaknya itu.

"Kami sudah menemukan hari yang bagus untuk mereka menikah. Kau tidak keberatan kan Fugaku-san?" kali ini Naruto membuka bibirnya dan mengambil alih topik pembicaraan yang seharusnya, "seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah."

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Mikoto terlihat ragu.

"Tidak masalah. Untuk resepsi, akan diadakan di hotel milik Uzumaki." ucap Naruto sesuai kesepakatannya dengan Kyuubi sebelum mereka datang ke kediaman Uchiha beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tapi-"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir soal apapun, Nyonya." potong Kyuubi ketika Mikoto hendak menyatakan keberatannya. Mikoto pikir semua itu terlalu mendadak, "soal para undangan, anda bisa bicarakan dengan Itachi. Nagato bisa membantunya besok."

.

.

ItaDei Fanfiction.

.

.

Deidara hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia tidak bisa lagi menolak untuk pulang ke kediaman Uzumaki. Ia benar-benar membenci tempat itu. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin lari saja dari kedua kakaknya seperti kejadiaan lima tahun yang lalu. Namun ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko akan kehilangan Itachi. Ia hanya akan berada di sana seminggu saja. Sebisa mungkin ia akan bertahan.

Deidara menatap ke depan dan tidak sengaja melihat Kyuubi yang tengah diam dalam duduknya. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran kakak ke duanya. Ia masih ingat jika dulu Kyuubi lah yang paling menentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kakaknya itu memaki bahkan mengutuk laki-laki yang berani membuat Deidara menolak perjodoahannya. Kyuubi tidak menyukai hubungan yang seperti itu.

Lalu kenapa sekarang Kyuubi menerima lamaran Itachi begitu saja? Deidara jadi meragukan apa yang sudah Kyuubi lakukan. Ia mulau curiga jika ada sesuatu hal yang tengah disembunyikan kakaknya itu. Untuk saat ini ia akan diam dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi, sampai saat apa yang disembunyikan kakaknya terungkap.

.

.

.

To be continue ...

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ff ini.

Saya minta maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian.


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rahasia Hati © Ran Hime_

 _ItaDei Slight SasuDei_

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _M rated_

 _AU, OOC, Yaoi, Typo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 5

.

Lahir di dalam keluarga terpandang, harusnya Deidara bisa merasa bangga. Kedua orang tuanya cukup pandai dan ayahnya bahkan sudah diprediksi akan menjadi pemimpin Ōtsutsuki berikutnya. Namun semua tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Ia sering mendapatkan pandangan kurang mengenakkan ketika berada dalam pesta yang diadakan di kediaman Ōtsutsuki. Sering kali ia mendengar tudingan jika ia adalah penyebab kematian orang tuanya.

Namun Deidara tidak peduli. Asal kedua kakaknya tetap menyayangi dirinya. Lagi, ia harus menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua kakaknya. Bagaimana mereka berdua berusaha menjauhkan ia dari dunia bisnis bahkan hingga ia masuk perguruan tinggi. Kedua kakaknya benar-benar berpikir jika ia menjadi ancaman atas posisi keduanya dalam keluarga utama.

"Dei?"

Deidara tersadar dari angannya. Ia menoleh pada pamannya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Deidara mengangguk walau kenyataannya ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Sejak kakaknya memutuskan hubungan mereka, hidupnya tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Ia harus banting tulang setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah. Ia bahkan tidak baik-baik saja setelah sikap Sasuke berubah drastis. Sampai saat inipun ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu. Ini sudah malam."

Sekali lagi Deidara hanya menanggapi pamannya dengan anggukan. Ia berjalan menuju arah tangga. Jika kamarnya tidak berubah tempat, maka itu ada di lantai dua kamar paling ujung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Deidara terhenti saat mendengar suara kakaknya yang terasa dingin itu. Ia hanya diam.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa hingga berpikir untuk menempati kamar adikku."

Deidara hanya diam. Ah iya, ia lupa jika kayaknya itu sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Betapa bodohnya dia berpikir jika ia akan menempati kamarnya dulu.

"Pergi saja ke Paviliun belakang. Di sana masih banyak kamar kosong."

Deidara tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak berpikir jika kakaknya memaksanya ikut hanya untuk dipermalukan dihadapan para pelayan. Tanpa sadar hatinya sakit. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berjalan ke arah paviliun belakang dimana para pelayan tinggal. Deidara menggenggam tangannya erat seraya menyeret kedua kakinya.

Di koridor itu dulu ia selalu berlarian membuat pelayannya kewalahan menghadapi dirinya ketika masih kecil. Ingatan tertua yang ia miliki hanya sampai setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan Kyuubi yang memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Bahkan mungkin itu yang membuat ia lebih dekat dengan Kyuubi daripada Naruto.

Hari itu Kyuubi baru berumur lima belas tahun ketika ia datang untuk tinggal di rumah utama Uzumaki. Ia takut berada di lingkungan baru. Namun kakaknya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya bermain hingga terbiasa dengan tempat baru itu. Kyuubi selalu menyayangi dirinya lebih dari apapun. Bahkan saat ia meminta Kyuubi untuk menemani dirinya ketika ia merindukan kedua orangtuanya, Kyuubi akan memilih untuk tinggal dan melupakan jadwal belajarnya di kediaman Ōtsutsuki.

Air mata Deidara keluar begitu saja ketika menyadari waktu telah jauh membawa saat-saat bahagia itu dan melemparnya ke jalanan.

.

.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar teriakan. Lambat laun suara itu semakin jelas. Kyuubi memandangnya rendah. Ia hanya diam sembari menunggu kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Apa begini seseorang yang menumpang? Harusnya kau bangun lebih awal dan membantu para pelayan."

Deidara bangun dengan lunglai. Tubuhnya tidak cukup baik menghadapi mental Kyuubi yang sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik. Semalaman ia menangis dan tanpa sadar tidur dilantai. Matanya masih terasa berat dan panas, bahkan ia merasa jika pernapasannya agak kurang baik.

"Bangun sekarang juga dan pergi ke dapur."

Deidara hanya menurut. Ia tahu diri jika tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Bahkan selama lima tahun ia menghabiskan malamnya di bawah Sasuke sebagai ganti kehidupan yang lebih layak yang diberikan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Namikaze-sama ... Saya mohon untuk berhenti."

Deidara tidak menyahut. Kedua tangannya memotong sayuran yang akan di sajikan sebagai sarapan untuk Tuan Besar Uzumaki. Ia sudah terbiasa berada di dapur selama hidup dengan Sasuke. Bahkan pekerjaan pertamanya setelah berhenti kuliah adalah sebagai pekerja Cafe. Awalnya memang tidak mudah. Entah berapa kali ia membuat masalah namun manager kafe disana hanya menanggapi dengan tawa hambar. Dan tidak sekalipun gajinya dipotong untuk mengganti apa yang telah ia rusak tanpa sengaja.

Kenapa hanya kenangan tidak mengenakkan yang muncul di ingatan Deidara? Deidara hanya bisa meratapi semua yang terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Lima tahun yang begitu indah harus buyar dalam sekejap.

"Namikaze-sama ..."

Rasanya Deidara dapat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Semakin pelan terdengar manakala pandangannya kian mengabur. Perlahan ia merasakan betapa ringan tubuhnya seiring matanya yang begitu berat untuk ia buka.

.

.

Rahasia Hati

.

.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku peringatkan padamu agar tidak menambah stres Deidara." Kabuto enggan menatap Kyuubi, "jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan adikmu untuk selamanya."

Kyuubi hanya menatap datar wajah pucat Deidara. Apa yang ia mau tidak pernah sejalan dengan yang ia lakukan. Ia ingin memeluk Deidara ketika adiknya datang padanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun, namun lidahnya tidak berhenti menyakiti hati Deidara. Kyuubi ingin memanjakan adiknya ketika Deidara kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke rumahnya, namun lidahnya kembali berkata kejam.

Setiap waktu ia habiskan untuk memantau kehidupan adiknya dari kejauhan. Memastikan jika Deidara tidak hidup menderita, namun ia gagal. Sasuke berhasil mengurung adiknya setelah pria itu bergabung dengan Uchiha Group. Menjadikan Deidara mainan pemuda itu setiap hari hingga akhirnya bosan dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Kyuubi berjalan mendekati ranjang Deidara. Memperhatikan wajah yang masih tertidur itu. Setiap saat ia selalu khawatir ketika mendapatkan laporan kesehatan Deidara yang semakin memburuk. Namun ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membuat adiknya kembali hidup bahagia.

Kyuubi benar-benar merasa telah gagal sebagai kakak.

"Dia hanya demam, tapi tidak seharusnya sampai pingsan selama beberapa hari." Kyuubi bergumam dengan lirih. Bibirnya terasa bergetar saat mengatakan itu.

Mata tajamnya meneduh melihat bagaimana adiknya saat ini. Suhu badannya telah kembali normal, namun Deidara masih kukuh tidak mau bangun. Tidak hanya tubuhnya, hatinya juga sakit. Bathin Deidara lebih menderita menerima semua hal yang menyakitkan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Deidara agar kembali memanggilnya kakak? Kyuubi tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar telah jatuh kedalam keputusasaan.

Kyuubi mundur selangkah melihat Deidara perlahan sadar. Kyuubi ingin melihat reaksi Deidara ketika melihat dirinya berada di dekat adiknya itu. Hal itu lagi dan lagi membuat hati Kyuubi sakit ketika penolakan yang ia terima. Deidara mengatakan hal yang sama kejamnya seperti yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana adiknya itu segara melompat dari tempat tidur dan menatap kamarnya dengan khawatir. Deidara bersikeras untuk kembali membantu pembantu di Paviliun belakang.

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Ah, aku harus segera bekerja." Setiap kalimat yang keluar dengan nada kekhawatiran itu membuat mata Kyuubi memanas, "Kabuto ... Kenapa kau disini? Ada yang sakit?"

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Deidara tidak menunggu untuk Kabuto menjawab, "aku harus membantu membersihkan taman belakang." Lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Dokter muda itu dengan tuan muda besar.

"Suatu hari, kau akan benar-benar kehilangan adikmu." Kabuto ikut meninggalkan Tuan Besar Uzumaki sendirian dalam kamar adiknya itu.

.

.

Rahasia Hati

.

.

Awal Desember, musim dingin menyambut pernikahan Deidara dan Itachi. Pesta besar digelar di salah satu hotel milik Uzumaki. Banyak orang kalangan atas yang datang memenuhi undangan. Dari mereka ingin tahu bagaimana rupa anak bungsu dari Minato. Dan Deidara hanya bisa menurut kepada kedua kakaknya, hingga akhirnya ia harus berpisah dengan Itachi.

Dari banyak kerumunan para tamu, bagaimana bisa Deidara akan menemukan Itachi? Ia hanya menghela nafas. Langkah ringannya terus mengayun mencari keberadaan Itachi. Hingga di salah satu sudut ruangan, ia melihat suaminya sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang wanita. Ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengenal orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Itachi.

Deidara hendak berbalik menjauhi dua orang tersebut, namun Itachi lebih dulu menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum, mengisyaratkan agar datang mendekat. Jadi ia berjalan menemui Itachi. Dari situ ia tahu perempuan itu adalah sekretaris Itachi.

Konan, namanya. Perempuan cantik dengan potongan rambut pendek. Cukup cantik dan terlihat feminim walau tanpa rambut panjang. Kedekatannya dengan Itachi sedikit membuat Deidara cemburu. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Toh Itachi sudah memilihnya, bukan?

Deidara tidak pernah sekalipun menghadiri pesta selama itu. Untung saja ia tidak perlu naik mobil untuk pulang. Malam ini, ia bisa menginap di hotel. Kyuubi telah menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuk para tamu yang ingin menginap. Dan keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk tinggal. Deidara hanya bisa menurut kepada Itachi.

Deidara masih tidak percaya jika ia telah berada di altar bersama Itachi dan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati untuk hidup bersama. Banyak harapan yang ia tanam dengan memutuskan menerima Itachi. Ia ... Berharap akan ada setitik kebahagian dalam hidupnya.

"Tidurlah. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disini."

Mungkin terdengar menyakitkan ketika Itachi tidak menyentuhnya di malam pertama pernikahan mereka. Namun Deidara sadar akan keputusan Itachi. Kakaknya - Kyuubi akan selalu memata-matai mereka. Jadi seperti yang dikatakan Itachi, ada baiknya ia memang tidur.

Deidara membuka jasnya dan menaruhnya di sofa. Dengan lunglai berjalan ke arah ranjang, menyusul Itachi yang lebih dulu merebahkan diri. Ia tidak mampu menutup mata. Berpikir akan bagaimana kehidupan barunya bersama Itachi di kediaman Uchiha. Apakah akan ada hari-hari dengan cinta? Atau ia akan semakin menderita melihat Sasuke bermesraan dengan istrinya? Apakah akan semakin berat hidupnya besok?

"Saat kau memasuki kediaman Uchiha bersamaku besok, akan dipastikan kau akan terlepas dari penderitaan. Kau akan terbebas dari kakakmu."

Deidara memejamkan matanya menerima pelukan Itachi dari belakang. Kalimat yang terdengar itu cukup membuatnya menyenangkan.

"Akan kupastikan jika tidak akan ada air mata lagi di wajahmu."

Deidara membalas pelukan Itachi. Mencengkeram erat lengan yang melingkar di dadanya itu. Ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk sekedar memimpikan hari-hari bersama Itachi akan penuh kebahagiaan. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya Itachi memutuskan melamarnya di hari pertama mereka bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah Itachi mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Seandainya, ya seandainya saja Deidara menoleh sebentar saja untuk melihat wajah Itachi, mungkin ia akan tahu sedikit kebenaran yang coba ia raih.

Malam itu, Deidara menghabiskan waktu dalam pelukan Itachi. Dengan air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti keluar tanpa ia tahu sebabnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...


End file.
